Fisher Knight
by fantasticdoctorwho
Summary: Follows my main character and pawn on their adventures through Gransys. Linear timeline. Spoilers for the game as it goes along. Disclaimer: I do not own DD:DA, nor am I making any money off this fanfiction.
1. The Beginning

The day was mild and cool after so many days of heat, and everyone in Cassardis had made sure to come out to enjoy the day. Aphrodite was especially enjoying herself as she watched the children run around, playing tag and giggling as they tried to catch each other. They had wanted her to join, but she had declined, happy simply to wander around the village unhindered by heat.

Near the gate leading out of the village there were soldiers spouting off about the dragon and prophecies. Aphrodite ignored them. The dragon, she thought to herself, would never come to her humble little village. No one here would be worthy.

As she wandered she came upon Adaro, who smiled at her brightly and continued listening to a very excited Valmiro, who was talking far too fast to actually keep up with. Quina, across the road, waved, and Aphrodite waved back, starting to walk towards her.

"It's the dragon!" came the scream from the beach. "The dragon is here! Run!"

Aphrodite, unbelieving, turned from Quina and, shielding her eyes, looked out towards the ocean. She felt the blood drain from her face as she saw it—the dragon. It was huge, hundreds of times her size, with glistening red scales still wet from where it had splashed into the water and destroyed the pier.

People screaming, running, she had to brace herself to stop from getting knocked over. People screaming in fear and pain, and people dead. Villagers, people she knew.

Terrified, but feeling adrenaline course through her, she ran towards the nearest weapon, which just so happened to be a sword, and ran at the dragon, careful to not get in the way of its long jets of flame.

Her heartbeat so hard and loud in her chest she could barely hear anything else except her breathing, which was erratic and heavy. She was scared, her hands trembled as they tightly, albeit clumsily, held the sword, swinging almost wildly at it's hind legs, then, after narrowly dodging the tail, hitting its front leg.

That's when he batted her away and she went flying across the sand like a stone skipped in water. Everything hurt, pain like she had never felt before throbbed through her whole body and her vision kept flickering.

Nevertheless she could see the dragon looking at his paw, her meager weapon falling from where it had gotten stuck in his palm, and landing with a loud splash into the water. Then the dragon came at her, talking in a language that she could not understand.

Aphrodite was in too much pain to be truly afraid. Nevertheless, when he raised one paw and pointed his claw at her chest, she knew that things were only going to get worse. His claw touched her heart and if she had been able to scream she would have as her heart ripped itself out of her chest and she was raised violently several feet off the ground and left to fall back. Though the sand was soft, pain still rippled through her.

Helpless, she could only lay there and watch as the dragon raised his paw, her heart still stuck on the end of his claw, and raised it to his mouth where he swallowed it. Her vision, flickering, then went black.

Aphrodite awoke feeling better than she even would have imagined considering what she had been though. Confused and sore she sat, then stood, looking around and noticing the table with very poor looking weapons situated on and against it.

"Take up arms, newly arisen," said the dragon's voice from nowhere and everywhere, startling her and frightening her. She shuddered, closed her eyes, then opened them and walked to the table. Which to choose? She touched each one in turn: a sword and shield, a bow and quiver of arrows, and a staff.

In the end, she chose the sword and shield.

Feeling a little more than lost, she turned towards the door and started out of it, but quickly backed up when she saw Quina and Adaro talking in the next room.

"Yes, the wound has closed, and it seems the worst has passed, but...her heart lies silent!" Quina said, her voice breaking slightly.

Disturbed, Aphrodite put her hand to her chest where her new wound was. _If you would face me_...she cringed but was careful to not make a sound, lest they hear her.

"You're sure of this?" Adaro asked, pulling her back to their conversation.

"Yes," Quina said.

"Ill magic...the work of some curse!" Adaro exclaimed, his face set somewhere between anger and concern. "The whole world's already gone mad for fear of this dragon. Won't no good come of this." He said. "I must go see to the others, Quina. Tell me if aught changes here."

"Alright," she agreed. Adaro left, the door shutting loudly behind him.

Aphrodite came out from the door way and into the room and Quina, unaware, turned to go check on her, and gasped when she almost ran into smiled warily.

"You should be in bed," Quina said, looking far too concerned.

"I feel fine, Quina. I think I'll go have a look around the village," she said, feeling a queer tug to do just that. It became stronger and stronger as she stood there, making her increasingly uncomfortable.

Quina, still worried, could only nod.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

This is my first fanfiction ever, and out of all the tv shows that I have watched and that give me feels, I end up writing it about a game. Oh well. C'est la vie.

Unedited, 897 words.  
This is about my main character and pawn. I've got a rough outline of each chapter.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Grigori

Something had drawn him to the village. Maybe some memory of his previous life, a life that had lead him all over the world. From Meloire to Voldoa to Gransys and even farther. Or maybe it was simply coincidence that Cassardis had been his destination. In the end, it did not matter. Grigori had selected her, the one who had tried to save her village—and ultimately succeeded. He had left the village virtually untouched. Not counting the loss of lives.

Grigori shifted in his nest within the forgotten depths of the Greatwall, huffing simply to watch the smoke puff from his nose and curl into the air. He could hardly remember what it was like to be human, too feel, especially to feel such a great loss as the loss of human lives. All he could feel was the burning need inside of him to be defeated, made only worse by the tiny human heart that beat within his chest, but did not influence him in the way it had its owner—the way it would influence her again, if she were to beat him.

He had been surprised that it had been her, as tiny as she was. As small and petite as one could be, but with the airs and graces of an eighteen year old. She had picked up the sword with no hesitation, holding it between hands that trembled.

Grigori had barely felt the slashes to his paws, but when the sword had gotten stuck in his palm—and the small human had gone skipping across the sand—he had known that this one would be the one. His Arisen. And she would be defeated, or he would.

He had the chance to be defeated, and it tasted sweet in his mouth. He could feel her progress, still new and barely starting, still trying to figure out what had happened and her new station in life. To defeat him or to be defeated by him. She would learn.

In the meantime, Grigori shifted, closed his eyes, and fell asleep, her heart beating warmly within him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I don't know how quickly I'll update, it just depends on how I feel to write, if I'm watching The X-Files, or if I'm actually playing Dragon's Dogma, which I do a lot. There will be about 30-ish chapters from what I can tell, and, like I said in the previous chapter, I do have at least a base for what each chapter will hold.

Unedited: 351 words

Either way, hope you enjoyed. Until next time.


	3. The Trial

Aphrodite had just finished with a few errands around Cassardis when she began to really realized that maybe, just maybe, she would have to leave her home town to really understand what had happened, and was continuing to happen to her. After jumping onto the rooftops to get the priest's scripts, and delivering the bad news to Merin, she was feeling more than a little tired. Nevertheless, she headed to Iola's and, using her meager savings, she was able to buy better weapons and a few choice pieces of equipment, and from Aestella's, she got curatives to last her.

It was when she approached the city gate that the weirdest thing (not of the day, but close to it) happened. A man fell from the sky, his expression vacant, and raised his hand, his palm scarred much like her chest.

*"That man you saw, he is of the pawn legion," Adaro said, interrupting her staring. "They come from some unknown place. Just appear, without a warning. They're a strange lot. Not human, quite. They look the part sure enough, but they lack the will...the spark what drives us. They have no capacity to feel nor act alone, so they live as sellswords. Myrmidons, they're called." He paused, his brow furrowed in worry and thought. "Mm...There's an encampment west of the village where men gather to face the dragon. I'd wager a fair number of his kind will be there as well. Why don't you take him? Might be you learn aught of why he came to you in the first place."

She stared at this man for a long time and he simply stared back, expression unconcerned by something that would creep anyone else out.

"What's your name?" she asked after she had walked up to him, feeling awed by him and scared of him at the same time. Of what he could mean in this quest that seemed to be opening itself to her little by little.

"Rook," he replied, voice deep and yet oddly bland.

"I'm Aphrodite," she said and he simply nodded.

Feeling no small amount of put out, she turned from him and went out the gate. He followed.

Outside of Cassardis was no mystery to her, she had prowled the beach enough times, searching for flowers or an item lost carelessly by someone who had been on their own mission outside. But she had never been as far from her town as she was about to go.

Rook was anxious to continue and she warily followed, sword and shield at the ready, her nerves on edge. They had barely made it halfway to the encampment when they came upon a merchant beset by goblins, their horrid screams echoing in her ears even as Rook imbued her weapons with fire and she charged, swinging almost desperately with her sword.

The three goblins took a lot longer than she had anticipated to kill, but when the last one fell she turned to the merchant who was grinning despite his injuries.

"That was far too close," he said, holding a hand to his head. "I'm called Reynard. A traveling salesman, though those damnable beasts ruined my wares. But thanks to you, it was only wares I lost. I'll consider it a bargain. You have my thanks." He ran off towards Cassardis, but only after handing her a leather cape, which she took gratefully and proceeded to put on.

They arrived at the encampment only after having realized that she had collected at the flowers for Benita, and had to go all the back to Cassardis, and then come back out. All the while Rook followed her patiently, content to simply go where she went. Aphrodite was slowly becoming used to his constant presence, and even more used to his help fighting the goblins they encountered along the way.

"Well met, Arisen. Can you hear our voice?"

She stood completely still, not sure she had actually heard someone talking to her, and yet knowing that she had. Reluctantly she followed the voice, and Rook who for once had taken charge ahead of her, and made it to what amounted to an inn here.

In the back was a riftstone, she had seen one before, there was one in Cassardis after all. But this one called to her, tugging her towards it. She was afraid.

Nevertheless, she walked to it and put her hand on it, and nearly cried out when the voice spoke to her again, this time much louder, and all in her own head.

"Well met, Arisen. Can you hear our voice?" It repeated, then continued. "We speak to you from across great distance. The pawn legion had awaited you. Pray, forgive this strange and impersonal greeting. This rift serves as a gate. It connects our kind to your world. It opens to the Arisen, for they possess a will powerful enough to guide the legion. It you would claim to be among the Arisen, prove the strength of your resolve." It was a request, a mission, a quest, and with no small amount of hesitation, she accepted, no so in words, but in thought. "Very well. Then we shall guide you in trial. If you are an Arisen in truth, this humble task will prove no obstacle. The Arisen must possess the valor to stand against all threats, and the power to quell them. A tireless spirit of self-improvement grants the strength to lead the legion. Pray, show it now."

Then the presence left her mind and she felt oddly bereft, and yet very grateful. Her mind was her own once again. But she was confused, what trial was she meant to face? She shivered at the implications and went to the innkeeper, who's name turned out to be Ecbal, where she learned that she could learn skills.

She did not have much discipline to use, as it was, but she did end up learning a new sword skill and one for her shield as well, which she had much fun in the actual learning of. And she enjoyed the strength that came with knowing she had more to defend herself with. Feeling much better, she left the tent and walked towards the gates, and that was when it happened.

"The beast comes, hurry!" shouted one knight, and she felt within herself that this was trial. _Beast_ she thought, trying and failing to suppress a shiver of fear.

Afraid, and yet somehow confident with Rook at her side, she pressed towards the leftmost gate and exited, finding not only goblins outside of it, but a cyclops as well. Rook immediately set to giving her a fire enchantment for her weapons, but still she stood there, fear rooted deep.

Then, as if a spell had been broken, she unsheathed her sword and struck at the cyclops's feet, careful to not get stepped on. It was then a goblin chose to attack, hitting her square in the stomach with its club. She felt the breath go out of her from the impact of both the weapon and the ground, but did not have time to recover as the goblin attacked again. She kicked away the club and whipped out her shield, knocking the creature away.

Aphrodite quickly rolled, barely missing being stepped on by the cyclops, and ingested a greenwarish. She felt a lot better when she picked herself, and she finished off the goblin. No others had locked onto her, so she went ofter the cyclops again, letting loose blow after flow as quickly but efficiently as she could.

Rook sent fireballs hurtling at goblins and cyclops alike, his prowess with his staff unmatched by her or even the guards helping. She made a note to compliment him later, but for how she blocked an attack by a goblin and quickly plunged her blade in and out of its chest, and side stepped another attack. A guard, however, took over this goblin and, grateful, she turned back to the cyclops.

When finally it fell, she was sweating and could barely breath and every muscle she had was crying out in pain. She handed greenwarishs to Rook and ate a few herself, until she felt better, then she picked up what she could from the cyclops and they headed back in.

Immediately she headed for the riftstone, ready to get this quest over with and to talk to Ecbal about resting for the night. She had not even yet touched it when the voice spoke.

"With that, your trial is complete." it said. "You are the Arisen in truth, proven beyond any doubt. Now, I bid you select a companion for the journey ahead. They shall serve you and you alone, to share in your hardships and air you in every endeavor."

Aphrodite did not understand, and her fear flared back up. What did the voice mean? A companion? Was Rook not her companion? She stepped forward, glancing at Rook to find him as stoic as ever. How did she chose the companion? Even as the question came into her mind, she touched the stone and gasped, finding herself lost in every memory she had ever had, in every feeling. It was almost too much as she searched—but searched for what?

When finally the memories and feelings receded, a new pawn stood in front of her with Rook, and Aphrodite was surprised by the feelings of kinship that she felt immediately. It had taken time to get used to Rook at first, but she felt strings attached from her to this newcomer.

What really struck her was the complete lack of similarities between her and her new pawn. While Aphrodite herself was dark—dark brown skin, black hair, black eyes—, her new companion was fair with golden blonde hair and, the most surprising and unsettling thing about her, blood red eyes. Both of them sported the uncommon pointed ears, the same hairstyle of a braid over the shoulder, and very short height and petite figure, but otherwise they were opposites.

"What's your name?" Aphrodite asked for the second time in one day.

"Eve, master," came the voice, identical to her own. A shiver passed through her, and her head swam. "Are you alright, master?" There was real concern in Eve's voice.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, staring at this new pawn in awe. "I think I need to rest, however."

But, as she turned, Ser Berne stood there with a quest. Mentally groaning, she agreed to it.

After ferrying cargo, and killing his scarecrows, she and her pawns were finally able to go to the inn where she paid for her bed and fell into it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Unedited: 1,771 words

Yay! The next chapter. This one is a lot longer than the other two. Hm.  
Finally we get to meet Aphrodite's main pawn, and get to see what Aphrodite looks like. I'm going to try to get a good screenshot of them up within the next few days as the story photo.

As I play the game (I made a new profile on my Xbox and thus a completely brand new game file), I'll update this. Just to get the dialogue and events properly written down. I'll try not to take too long in updating. I'm so used to my other file that being so weak is really messing with me. Going from one hitting goblins to taking several hits is hard to get used to.

Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome.

*Adaro says "the mean you were just speaking to". But considering you don't actually speak to Rook in the cut scene, I edited his words a little.


	4. The Hydra

The day had grown increasingly hotter as it went, though it had been downright chilly that morning, and Aphrodite was exhausted when they finally headed from Cassardis after a long dog of errand gathering from the villagers. The had earned quite a bit of gold, but by the gods, she was tired. Neither Rook nor Eve seemed to be affected by it, and simply looked at her oddly when she complained of the weather.

The trek from Cassardis to The Encampment seemed longer than usual, and she rejoiced when they hit shade, even if he disappeared when they got closer to the The Encampment.

Once inside, she went straight to Reynard to buy better gear and enhance it, once that was done, she headed towards the inn. She was excited to see whether Ecbal had any skills for her and to deposit the materials they had found, but was stopped when she noticed a woman in front of the inn, maybe a little older than her. The woman noticed her staring and waved her over.

"I am Mercedes. I lead the men of the Enlistment Corps. I've heard talk of the Arisen. They say you hold dominion over the pawns. I've ordered pawns to fight myself, but they are a clumsy lot." Aphrodite found herself puzzled by that. Her pawns were second to none when it came to combat. "I cannot call them into this world as you do, though, nor make traveling companions of them. What manner of magick let you command them so?..." Aphrodite opened her mouth, but Mercedes rushed to continue. "Well, it matters not. The dragon is come. I'll welcome any help, be it pawn, Arisen, farmer or fisherwife. Make use of the encampment as you please. Are you in need of rest? Repose is the better part of readiness."

Aphrodite did indeed need rest and she willingly walked into the tent, deposited the materials they carried and looked at the skills they could get, as she had been going to do anyway. Then, without further ado, she laid herself down and slept.

When she awoke it took her a split second to realize what had awoken her from the deepest slumber she had ever slept. Then another scream split the air and she was on her feet, sword and shield in hand. She left the tent on high alert, her pawns nowhere to be seen.

Aphrodite looked around, but was not prepared for what greeted her. A huge serpent's head loomed above her, and struck. She barely managed to dodge out of its path, landing hard on the ground on her stomach, the air forced from her lungs. But she was at once up again, on her feet, her pawns joining her as the other heads of the hydra also emerged.

Fear crawled up her spine like icicles, but the grip on her sword was steady and, as the full body came from hiding, both her and Eve began to climb different necks, hanging on for dear life. She had never climbed a beast before, and it was tricky, to say the least. The scales were hard to find purchase on, and they threatened to slip out from beneath her fingers as the serpent moved.

Nevertheless, when she had crawled halfway up, she began to slash as best she could, knowing Eve was having an easier time of it, but determined nonetheless. Then, the beast began to go towards the watchtower and she saw Eve drop away and followed suit, the impact of hitting the ground jarring the bones in her legs.

The hydra wrapped itself around the tower, roaring as it did so, its long body working tirelessly to crush the construct. Rook threw fire at it constantly and Eve knocked and loosed as many arrows as she could, and Aphrodite waited for her chance.

Then the tower fell. Once again Eve began to climb, but Aphrodite was already there, fingers finding the handholds she had found before, legs working, lungs burning. This time she climbed higher and higher, closer to the head, and then, with one mighty slash, she cleaved the head straight from the body.

The hydra roared a deafening roar and shook both her and her main pawn off, throwing them to the ground. Coughing from pain and loss of air, Aphrodite got to her feet, sword somehow still in hand, and watched warily as the creature retreated, disappearing from the Encampment.

She looked at the head she had cut off, a little put off by its last roar, but otherwise basking in the fact that she, her pawns, and the Enlistment Corps had managed to make the beast leave. As it stopped roaring and the head lost any semblance of life, Aphrodite noticed the symbol on its head, but as at a loss for what it could mean.

Mercedes, looking more than a little in awe, came up to her and said, "Arisen, I see better now from whence the legends arose. Good judgment, swift footwork...Impressive, truly." Aphrodite blushed. "In any case, the duke will want to know of this attack. I'd hoped to gather a larger force before leaving for the capital. But a hydra's head and the Arisen who claimed it make up for the difference aptly. I cannot say what the pass may hold. You'll need your strength. 'Twil be slow going with a cart. I daresay you'll have no trouble catching up. We'll meet at the waycastle. Till then, I bed you rest well. 'Tis a long road ahead."

Aphrodite agreed and watched them go, returning to Ecbal to learn some new skills before she set off to join them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Unedited: 944 words

I know the beginning is a little rushed. Either way, I have one chapter after this done, other than that I need to play and get more notes and all. But I've just been so busy lately. I hope you enjoyed this one.

Don't forget to read and review. :)


	5. The Witchwood

Aphrodite, finally ready, headed towards the leftmost gate, wondering idly if they always had monsters so often here, or if it was simply because of her. The conclusion of that thought was not a happy one and she cringed when she realized—it was because of her.

Sighing, she exited the gate and took a minute to breath deeply of the ocean air, enjoying the familiar scent of salt water, the cry of the gulls. She felt homesick already and she was not even that far from home.

That was when Elvar came to her saying, "That terrible creature—I saw it from my spot at the post...What was it?"

"It was a hydra," she replied, wondering his purpose. "It's gone, though."

"It's been dispatched then?" he asked, his voice full of relief. "Thank the Maker...Er, hold on a moment. Is Quina not with you? She was said to leave the village in search of aught for your wounds. I thought you accompanied her. These are dark times for a girl alone in the wilds. Any idea where she might be off to?"

Immediately Aphrodite turned and, instead of heading for the waycastle, she made way for Cassardis. If Quina was truly gone, Adaro would know where she went. She was worried, Quina was not a fighter in the least, and her alone...No, she would not think of that. It would lead to worse things.

Her worry turned into frustration as the sun set and the goblins came out before she had made it a quarter of the way to Cassardis, and she cut them down with a certain lack of mercy that was almost too brutal to bear, even for her pawns.

When finally they had made it to Cassardis, Adaro was waiting near the gate, a spark of worry in his eyes. He called to her, "Hold, minnow. I'd have your ear a moment. It's been a full sun since last I saw Quina. She spoke of the Witchwood to find a cure for your wound. If she's gone there for true...I beg of you: Find Quina and see her back safely, ere some ill befalls her."

Aphrodite agreed to find her and she saw a weight lift from his shoulders. She gave him a small smile and headed to Aestella's, where she bought curatives for the whole party. Then, they departed, waving to Adaro as they went.

Halfway to the Encampment, Aphrodite realized that she had no idea how to get to the Witchwood. They made it the rest of the way, and she went right to Ecbal, learning more skills for her and Eve, and then asking for directions, which he happily gave, along with a warning: wolves and bandits prowl the way there.

Frightened but not put off, she thanked him and left, coming upon the split he talked about quickly enough. She turned and immediately the wolves came, howling and snarling, and she swung her sword as they came towards her, mouths open, dripping with saliva and smelling of rotten meat.

Rook gave her fire and that made it easy enough to cleave through them when they came close enough. She found herself less scared as she fought them and more frustrated, since the wolves were quick to jump away before she could land a hit if she was not careful, and that also meant that they were quick to be able to land a bit or a claw on her. She ingested more than one greenwarish.

Then, when that was done, came the boulders. Aphrodite cursed when she saw them and immediately moved to the side, signaling her pawns to do the same. Almost reluctantly it seemed, they did. She pressed herself as far into the wall as she could and the boulders rolled harmlessly past, crashing and destroying themselves farther down. Sighing in relief, she moved back to the path and continued, her pawns following after.

More bandits awaited them as they crested the hill. They fought as best they could, but they were definitely outnumbered and, signaling to Rook and Eve, Aphrodite ran. Straight past the other bandits waiting for them, and the wolves that came after. Right into the Witchwood, where neither would follow.

The fog was thick, too thick, and she immediately pulled her daggers out as if waiting for an attack. Her pawn's followed suit with their weapons. Not far in, she found Quina, looking perfectly fine for having traveled through a large group of wolves and bandits. Quina seemed surprised to see her there.

"Oh! What are you doing...You can in search for me? Forgive me. I wouldn't ever wish to worry you. But I had to come. A witch walks these woods—one who understands the language of the dragon. If I may find her, I will beg her to aid in healing your wound. Will you accompany me? This fog bodes ill...I would walk easier with you by my side."

"Of course I'll accompany you. That's why I'm here," she replied, sounding exasperated and fond simultaneously.

Quina, very pleased, smiled her sweet smile and they began their journey, her pawns and Quina chattering quietly as they did.

When they came upon the odd totem in the road, despite her better judgment, she hacked it down, sighing in relief when the only thing it did was clear the fog for a stretch. Her pawns seemed relieved too, but the relief was short lived for them all when the wolves came, and the spiders that were as big as her head. Aphrodite particularly shot at them with a certain vengeance, shivering in certain fear at the sight of them. She had _never_ liked spiders.

The last wolf was killed long after the last spider, and they continued, Aphrodite became increasingly annoyed at the fog, and increasingly lost as they went, looking back at Quina occasionally to see if she had noticed. It was embarrassingly really, but the damn fog was so thick...

Finally what could only be the witch's cottage appeared and Aphrodite breathed yet another sigh of relief. She only hoped it wasn't premature.

Quina, despite wanting to come here, stayed back as opposed to running ahead as Aphrodite had thought she would and she smiled, taking her friend's hand as they had in girlhood when the nights were rough or fear ran rampant for one reason or another.

They knocked on the door and it opened easily to a girl no older than either of them, black hair pigtailed, and skin fair. She looked at them curiously, and yet with a familiar expression that Aphrodite just could not place.

"Begging your pardon, but we seek the witch of these woods," Quina said, her voice strong, and yet soft as if afraid to offend. "A great and aged woman? Perhaps you might have seen her?"

"The...witch?" the girl asked, voice much softer than Quina's and curious. "You seek...Grandmother?"

"Your grandmother? Yes. Where might we find her? I would ask her aid in a dire matter."

"She is...dead," Selene said, "She...died. As all must."

Aphrodite watched Quina's face fall, but then, as she gained hope, her expression lifted.

"What of you, then?" she asked. "Know you aught of the dragon? Can you read the Wyrmspeak?" Even Aphrodite found herself hoping.

"Gran told me...The Faith...knows. It cloaks...the dragon. Cloaks...the truth." Selene said. "Those who search for truth...outside the Faith...are branded heretic."

Quina's face fell again, and this time did not lift. "So...So your grandmother told her naught of the dragon, that the Faith might leave you be..."

"...Yes," said the girl, her soft voice hesitant.

"Then is seems we must turn to the Faith if we are to learn more," said her friend, her voice determined.

All Aphrodite could think was _uh-oh_.

"You have our thanks," Quina continued. "We leave you in peace to return to our village."

Quina left before Aphrodite could catch her, and she stood there awkwardly before she bid her good-bye and exited, closing the door after her and her pawns.

Somehow Quina was far away, running in a manner that bespoke of a resolve that Aphrodite could only guess. Sighing, she ran after, knowing Quina would make it to Cassardis far quicker than her.

When she finally made it to her hometown, Quina was indeed already there, and she looked to be setting up for a long journey. _Uh-oh_, she thought again. Nevertheless, she talked to Adaro.

"Quina is safe? Thank the Maker!" he said. "Pray, forgive her. If she acts the fool, 'tis only 'cause concern o'erwhelms her sense. She's like you in that. Always setting off without so much as a thought...Most like the fault of ill parenting...which makes the blame mine then, eh?"

Aphrodite could only shake her head at the man she could only think of as a father before she decided that it was a good time to rest, despite the several hours it would take the sun to set.


End file.
